


A tune we've been dancing to since the beginnings of time

by evanescentdawn



Series: Klelijah [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Again, Dancing, Gen, Jealously, Mild Angst, Pre-Canon, klaus’ wants to kill Rebekah’s new lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: They've finally managed to settle somewhere again. Under this King's protective, they will be able to hide from Father, however. Klaus proposes a threat to their new peace and Elijah seeks to stop him before he does something disastrous.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921930
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A tune we've been dancing to since the beginnings of time

"Brother," Elijah whispers into Niklaus' ear, a restricting hand on his hip. "I trust that you won't do anything to break this new peace."

"Of course," Niklaus mummers in response, blatantly lying through his crooked smile; his gaze trained on the dancing nobles. On their sister, in particular. Who's hand in hand with the King's ward, laughter as she dances away freely. She looks—happy. His chest aches at that. And Elijah takes a moment to watch her. It's been a long time since he'd seen like this. _Free_. Unbound from the clutches of fear. 

Attention moving back to his brother. Elijah can see Niklaus' train of thoughts, the way his fists clench and he grits his teeth when Rebekah gets closer to the boy—can see how this evening is going to inevitably end.

He cannot let that happen. 

Tightening his hold on his brothers' hip, Elijah sweeps forward in front of him, taking his other arm and slipping into a dance stance. Niklaus' blinks up at him, startled but moves along with Elijah as he pulls him into a dance, terribly amused. 

He leans forward, smirking. "Is this your idea of a—"

Elijah doesn't let him finish, in beat with the music, he turns and drops him down and catches him—just before he hits the ground and smiles.

"Were you saying something, brother?"

Niklaus' amused face falls, twisting into annoyance. 

"I should put a dagger through your heart right now." He hisses. 

It's not the first time he has made such a threat. And like this, hanging on to his arms, he doesn't look particularly threatening. Elijah resists the urge to quirk an eyebrow and smile, keeps his face composed—his brother might actually act out on his threat. It's hard to know. With one like Niklaus. 

In a graceful movement, he pulls his brother up and against him. Allows himself a resigned sigh on his shoulder at the streams of threats and accusations said hushed into his ear. 

"Please," Elijah says, steeling his voice. "I implore you to think of your actions. We do not want Father to find us."

As expected, at the mention of their Father, Niklaus stills, quietens down. Elijah wishes not to remind him of Father—however his argument holds truth. And he would do anything to protect his family. If need be, violence. Even against his own brother.

(He'd already put a dagger through Kol and left him in a coffin. Taken years away from him.)

Elijah lets his words simmer, continues, turning a step. "The king can protect us. Under his rule here, with our different names—we can hide. Leave the boy and Rebekah alone. She deserves this moment of happiness. Our sister may love so easily and be taken away by them, however—"

Elijah pulls away, stares up into his brother's eyes. 

"She would not leave us, you know that most of all. Do you not remember our vow?" 


End file.
